


Try Again

by Sheliak



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fuuinjutsu, Gen, Present Tense, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheliak/pseuds/Sheliak
Summary: If at first you don't succeed...





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crunchysunrises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/gifts).

Sakura double-checks the seal one last time, tracing the line that gave her the most trouble. She doesn’t have much time—yet. The seal will give her that. 

She doesn’t know how much time the seal will give her, only that it will cast her back through history. Before her birth, she knows that much; Uzumaki Mito’s notes were very clear that two versions of the same person could not coexist at once. But whether she'll land a few years earlier or several decades, she doesn’t know. There’s a solid chance that the seal will take her back before the villages were founded. 

No matter how much time she ends up having, she’ll make this work. She has to. 

One lifetime was enough for her to become the best medic-nin alive, and it was enough to see Konoha fall. Another one will surely be enough to destroy Tobi.

It’s almost certainly too late to do that here. 

The kages are dead; the villages are gone. A remnant of the allied forces are still fighting, but they’re probably doomed. 

The seal will destroy the zombie army, stealing the chakra that keeps them animated and feeding it into her seal. It won’t keep them dead forever—they can easily be raised again—but it will weaken the enemy’s forces. 

Maybe it’ll be enough. She doubts it, but it’s a nice, hopeful thought, and it’s not as if she can do anything more for her side now. 

Sakura has another world to save. 

With a last, deep breath, and a prayer for the dead who may yet live again, Sakura activates the seal.


End file.
